1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of construction and remodeling, and more particularly relates to windows and window reveals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Once a window has been initially installed in a structure substantial finishing work remains before construction is complete. The portion of the structure immediately adjacent the window, known as the window reveal, typically is finished by hand. Such finishing work typically involves applying furring strips and then drywall around the window, installing corner bead, taping (which typically includes mudding, or applying joint compound), sanding, texturizing, painting, and then cleaning leftover mud and paint from the window frame and glass. Each of these tasks is usually performed by a different worker having the respective specialty. This process is time-consuming and fraught with inconsistencies and imperfections, leading to uneven dimensions and a high incidence of construction defects.